


You, Soft And Only

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: It’s evening. The kitchen is warm and full of smells. There’s soft light coming in through the window over the sink and Duo is up to his elbows in soap bubbles. He is illuminated, singing along to something upbeat and Wufei watches him from the doorway with wonder. This, he thinks, is his. It’s not exactly a reward. It’s more an offering. A vulnerability that Wufei knows Duo is only comfortable sharing because he trusts Wufei. Because together they’ve built something that’s safe, even if it is a little wobbly. They don’t have to be anything else here, just themselves, and just themselves is enough. It’s something they give to each other over and over, and Wufei treasures it the same way he treasures the man at the sink.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Just Like Heaven [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	You, Soft And Only

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this chapter are "Duo and Wufei Can Have Some Cute Fluff, as a Treat." Here we have two people who have been in love for a long time learning how to share those feelings with each other. Sometimes that's loud and showy because finally doing it after holding it in for so long makes it hard to love any other way. Sometimes it's the quiet acceptance of what's being offered despite the feeling that it isn't deserved. 
> 
> Listen. Listen. Just let them love each other, okay? They still got a lot of rough coming at them.

There is something about kitchens. Wufei isn’t sure what it is. Has no explanation for the way Duo behaves when he’s in them, cooking or cleaning or simply sitting at the island flipping through a magazine. It’s soft, somehow. More natural. He knows by now the difference between the cheerful mask Duo wears in public and the quiet gentleness that comes with actual happiness. Has known it for a long time, and is keenly aware of what a gift it is to see it.    
  
Wufei wonders if it has to do with all those years Duo spent without a home. Without a kitchen. Even the apartment was different, but this. The house, the home they are building together, is something Duo can keep. It’s stable and his, and Wufei thinks maybe that’s what brings this out of him. Lets him let his guard down and just be, instead of feeling like he has to perform all the time. Like there are constant eyes on him, weighting and judging. Making note of each deviation from the “normal” and leaving little room for anything but the whole he’s been assigned. It’s a feeling Wufei is all too familiar with.    
  
It’s evening. The kitchen is warm and full of smells. There’s soft light coming in through the window over the sink and Duo is up to his elbows in soap bubbles. He is illuminated, singing along to something upbeat and Wufei watches him from the doorway with wonder. This, he thinks, is his. It’s not exactly a reward. It’s more an offering. A vulnerability that Wufei knows Duo is only comfortable sharing because he trusts Wufei. Because together they’ve built something that’s safe, even if it is a little wobbly. They don’t have to be anything else here, just themselves, and just themselves is enough. It’s something they give to each other over and over, and Wufei treasures it the same way he treasures the man at the sink.    
  
It’s barely been over a month since Duo kissed him and Wufei wants to do nothing else for the rest of his life. Wants to spend every evening with Duo curled into his side, or sprawled out on his lap as they watch TV or talk or do any number of evening things together. Sometimes those things are kissing, and Wufei likes that best. The way Duo will pull him onto his lap and touch him like he’s something precious. Like Duo can’t believe he’s real, can’t believe he’s allowed to touch him, or kiss him, and Wufei understands. Knows they both have a little bit of that in them, the fear that they could wake up at any time and find out it’s all been some kind of dream.    
  
“Are you gonna stand there and watch me, or are you gonna come and give me a kiss?” Duo is looking at him. Has his soapy hands on his hips, eyebrow cocked in challenge as he looks at Wufei. He’s already dressed for bed, wearing a pair of snug boxer briefs and one of Wufei’s shirts, his hair pulled back into the messiest bun he thinks he’s ever seen, and he looks perfect. Wufei laughs and crosses the kitchen easily, reaching for Duo. Duo, who is already there, throwing his arms around Wufei’s neck and kissing him firmly, pressing against him. Sweeps his fingers over Wufei’s hair and runs them through his ponytail. They part with identical, exhilarated grins, Duo’s eyes bright. “Welcome home.”    
  
“If this is the greeting I can expect when you don’t go into the office I think I might insist you stay home more often,” Wufei teases. Duo’s laugh fills the room and every empty place inside him. Settles there, warm, and he grins wider as he touches Duo’s cheek, rubbing at a spot of paint. It makes Duo’s nose winkle, and Wufei is lost in it. The faint, barely there freckles over Duo’s nose and the affection in his eyes and the way Wufei’s shirt looks on him. “Didn’t have any clean shirts?”    
  
“Liked this one better,” Duo says, immediately. Grins and kisses Wufei straight on the mouth, then rubs their noses together. “‘Sides. Smells like you.” It’s nonchalant and offhand and Wufei thinks he understands how someone’s heart could grow three sizes in a moment. He pulls away slowly. Runs his hand along one of Duo’s arms so he can squeeze his hand. Brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it. Watches the slow pink spread over Duo’s nose and grins.    
  
“Since it seems the dress code for tonight is pajamas, I’m going to change before I make dinner.”    
  
“Nope! Too late!” Duo grins. Nods toward the oven. “Come on, Wu. Did you really think I was going to let you work all day  _ and  _ cook dinner?” Touched, Wufei heads to the oven. Duo beats him there, shaking his head and blocking his access, eyes sparkling as he looks at him. “Oh no. It’s a surprise. You go change.”    
  
“I can’t even know what it is?” Wufei asks. He pouts, exaggerated, stolen straight from Duo, and his lover laughs. Shakes his head and gives him a gentle push.    
  
“No. Go shower and change. It’s still got another twenty minutes or so.”    
  
“Showering and changing it is,” Wufei agrees. Leans in to steal another kiss and smiles as he feels Duo sway against him. Lean forward and rest his hand against his neck. Wufei hopes this will never go away, the way they touch. The way their hands gravitate toward each other, the way neither of them want to be out of contact if they’re both in the same room. He pulls away and heads out of the kitchen. Makes his way to their bedroom--theirs, now--and the bathroom. The timing isn’t lost on him. Duo’s planned this, and he isn’t going to interrupt. Isn’t going to ruin something he’s clearly worked so hard on, taking his time in the shower. Letting the hot water wash away his day.    
  
The kitchen is empty when he comes back, dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Wufei frowns, looking around. Duo was just here. Here’s something on the stove that smells amazing, the oven is off, and there’s a wine opener on the counter with a cork still on it. Wufei checks the dining room. Frowns deeper at its emptiness and heads into the living room. And there he pauses, lips curving in a small smile. The sliding glass door is open. Not a lot, but enough, and Wufei makes his way outside into the cool night air with a smile.    
  
There is a glow from one end of the garden. Where Duo insisted they put a gazebo, refused to hear anything to the contrary. It had taken the help of the other pilots and an entire weekend to put it up, and Wufei had cursed the whole time. Now, he began to think it was worth it. That Duo had been right to insist and push and plead. The feeling grows stronger the closer he gets, hearing Frank Sinatra faintly. A song he knows well, that Duo knows he loves. He hits the edge of the path and goes still, mouth falling open at the sight before him.    
  
The floor of the gazebo is covered by a thick, plush blanket. There are pillows strewn everywhere, invitingly soft. From the ceiling of the gazebo hang little bulbs shaped like stars, and the ring of seats around the edges are covered with candles, their flickering light softening everything, music soft in the background. It is intimate and romantic and Wufei swallows hard past the lump in his throat as he meets Duo’s eyes. His lover is propped up at one side of the gazebo with a small table in front of him. There are more candles, wine glasses. Wufei makes his way into the gazebo and sits down, cheeks flushed. Can’t believe anyone would go through this much effort for him and he ducks his head. Swallows hard as he looks at the dinner plates: butter chicken, roast vegetables, rice.    
  
“Duo--” He starts, then stops. Meets violet eyes over the candlelight and grows still. Trembles just a little at the intensity in them. The way it doesn’t erase Wufei’s doubts but makes it clear that regardless of how Wufei feels, Duo certainly thinks he is worth it. This was planned, deliberate, a seduction so tailored to him that Wufei can barely breathe with the enormity of it. Duo, he knows, has never been one to do anything without doing it with his entire self, and that includes romance, it seems. “This is--”    
  
“Hey,” Duo says. Leans across the close space to take Wufei’s hand and draw it to his lips. Press a kiss to his palm and then settle it to his check. “This is what you deserve. This is--exactly what you deserve. I want to give this to you all the time.” It’s soft and sincere and Wufei is helpless against it. He knows that voice. Is more familiar with the steel behind it than perhaps anyone else, and to have it directed at him--at this--    
  
“I--don’t know what to say.”    
  
“You don’t have to say anything,” Duo tells him. Smiles as he nuzzles into his palm. “It’s a gift, Wu. I wanted to do something special, and I did.” He flushes, looking across at him, and Wufei is painfully aware of how hard this is, for both of them. For all their trust and easy friendship, the affection they share, romance is different. Feels like a trust fall off a cliff, and Wufei--thinks he is ready to fall. He slides his hand into Duo’s hair, drawing him in and kissing him over the table. Putting his months of longing and want into it, all of the feelings he’d held onto, every ounce of love and appreciation he has. He licks against Duo’s tongue soft and slow, a promise for later, then sits back.    
  
“Thank you, Duo. It’s perfect.”    
  
The soft, shy smile Duo gives him from across the table is worth the risk.


End file.
